This T32 Program, which is in its 39th year, is dedicated to the training of cardiovascular scientists with MD and/or PhD degrees. Over the past 20 years, the program has been based in the Cardiovascular Research Center (CVRC) of the Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH), and has focused heavily on training in molecular and cellular biology. Over the last 5 years the program has expanded its scope to include additional areas of investigation including genomics, metabolomics, molecular imaging, as well as systems and computational biology. During the next cycle of this award we will continue to broaden the scope of the training program, which we now title ?Integrated, Multidisciplinary Training In Cardiovascular Research.? This expanded focus is a reflection of our evolving faculty and exciting scientific developments in an era where the boundaries between rigorous basic, translational, and clinical investigation blur. Graduates of the Training Program have been highly successful in multiple ways: publishing their findings in high-profile journals, obtaining extramural funding, and securing outstanding faculty positions. The large majority of past trainees (96%) continue to focus on research, with academic appointments as faculty or research and leadership positions in industry. Nearly half (48%) have been awarded career development grants (K-award or equivalent), 5 in the current cycle alone. We anticipate that these numbers will rise further as the current fellows complete their training and submit career development awards. New faculty have been recruited to the award to enable trainees to benefit from dramatic recent advances in cardiovascular science. The 33 faculty members on the award are recognized leaders in their evolving fields, as well as proven, outstanding mentors. Training is firmly centered on an intensive research experience under the supervision of skilled primary and secondary mentors, with unique opportunities for innovation at the interface between fields. Didactic experiences are tailored to the needs of the trainee and are designed to broaden their scientific exposure. Support is provided for 3 trainees at any given time to obtain a Masters in Public (MPH) or similar degrees and all trainees receive mandatory training in the responsible conduct of research. The faculty and trainees are closely linked by a tradition of collaboration and a shared training mission. The CVRC/T32 seminar series, cardiology grand rounds, CVRC retreat, and ?Science Social? meetings serve to bring trainees and faculty together on a regular basis. Trainee progress is closely monitored by the mentors and co-mentors, as well as the Program Director and Associate Directors. The Program Director provides regular updates to an External Advisory Committee, and a concerted effort is made to recruit and retain underrepresented minority candidates. As demonstrated by the strong track record of this Training Program, graduates are rigorously and systematically prepared to lead independent research programs at the cutting edge of cardiovascular science.